Arising Evil
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: A new evil is arising in a time of peace, something worse than the Neverseen, something that puts the world at stake. [Full summary inside]
1. Blurb

Years have gone by since the battle between the Neverseen and the Black Swan. Many died and suffered in the war but in the end the Neverseen was defeated. The remaining members fled seeking shelter elsewhere, while the rest of the Elven world settled down. But a new evil is arising in a time of peace, something worse than the Neverseen, something that puts the world at stake. And the Keeper crew is caught in the middle of it.

 **Thanks for reading the summary. It will include some romance(nothing past kissing though), and keep in mind that the characters have matured a bit. So it's been like 5 years since the battle. I can't update at all starting March 20-25 since I've got stuff but I'll try to squeeze in 1 chapter per week. The key word is try. Bye!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was all so clear now. How did she not notice? All the signs had been there, begging to be noticed. Yet she had dismissed them as nightmares and coincidences. Her head whirled, teeming with questions and emotions. The Neverseen were only the pawn, a decoy, merely a distraction to the bigger picture. Was it all for nothing? All the lives that were sacrificed? She could have prevented it all, easily even. But she didn't. They were so scarce in number, an ant compared to the enemy. They stood no chance against them. She understood now, but it was too late. The destruction had already begun.


	3. 01-Paranoia

**K.J (guest): Thanks for being the first reviewer!**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: Awww, thanks!**

 **I finally had time to type up another chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

She could still hear his voice. It was a repeating nightmare. _You may have won this time Sophie Foster but next time you will fall and everything with it will too._ She could still feel his hands gripping onto her wrists as she desperately tried to pull away from the cold and clamminess. The words still echoed in her head reminding her that it wasn't over.

"Sophie! You aren't still thinking about those stupid words are you?" Fitz rolled his eyes. "It's been so long since that happened, just relax nothings going to happen." He was sitting by Calla's tree with his legs folded and a bowl of starkflower soup in his hands.

"I know! Jeez! I'm just kinda paranoid."

"A little?" He laughed when she huffed.

"But don't you think it's weird that it's so peaceful? It's been so long since there's been any action going on here."

He laughed, "Come on, we came out here to relax and give Calla some soup." She couldn't argue with that. After all she was the one who suggested it. She took the bowl from his hands and poured it into the soil.

"Here you go Calla. The starkflower soup you taught me to make, Fitz helped too," she murmured. She could've sworn that the blossoms bloomed even more. Fitz stood up and held out his hand for Sophie to grab. She blushed as his hand tightened around hers as he pulled her up. Her heart didn't flutter as much either. Okay, that wasn't true. He had found her secret out when they got their matchmaking scrolls.

 **So, I'm going to do question of the chapter. You don't have to answer.**

 **Here's the first one: What's your favorite color and why?**


	4. 02-Flashback

**Mystery1224 (guest): Maybe...read on to find out!**

 **K.J. (guest): My favourite color is orange too! It's such an underrated color. I really like purple too. Here's the next update.**

 _Flashback to Matchmaker Scrolls_

"We'll all open it on three. ONE...TWO...THREE!" Biana shouted. Sophie gently untied her ribbon, almost afraid to see the results. Fitz, Keefe, Tam, and Linh had waited for Biana, Sophie, and Dex to get their scrolls. Her heart was fluttering like crazy as she unfurled the paper.  
1\. Liam Fenly  
That's weird, she thought, I don't even know my number 1. She was a bit disappointed. Keefe looked up and caught her eye. "Disappointed with your number one, Foster. Were you hoping it was Keefester?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. He was so lucky that there was nothing for her to use telekinesis to throw at him.

2\. Keefe Sencen  
Her eyebrows shot to the top of her head. That was surprising. Well just a bit. The Matchmakers probably knew that they were friends. And Grady and Sandor had hinted on several occasions that she had a crush on him. And maybe she did, she didn't really know.

3\. Shane Belock  
He was one of the students in the elite levels when she was at level 4. She had seen him in the towers but they had never talked.

4\. Jaxon Ander  
She knew that he was old. At least a couple decades older than her. She frowned, why would they put someone so old on her list? Then she remembered how Alden was a century older than Della. Apparently this was normal in the Lost Cities. She would probably never get used to the fact that elves were practically immortal.

5\. Tam Song  
Huh that was unexpected, she thought. It was probably because they both had a rare special ability. Or in her case, several. Her eyes traveled down the list, skipping a few.

7\. Fitzroy Vacker  
She mentally cheered. Then she stopped realizing he could read her mind. He was lower on the scroll than she had expected. Was it because they both had Telepathy? Or were the Matchmakers worried that a breakup would destroy their Cognate status?

She quickly skimmed through the rest of the names.

86\. Dexter Dizznee **(Sorry** Sodex **shippers. They are technically cousins soooo...yah)**  
Weren't they cousins? Not biologically but still. She had suspected that he liked her when they were 12. He liked Biana but it was hard to tell with the smiles and compliments to Linh.

"So umm who did you guys get on your scrolls?" Biana asked. She was beaming.

"I got Tam as my number 3, Dex as 5, and Keefe as 6." Biana chattered. "I don't really know any of the others."

Keefe went next. "Foster was my number 2, Linh as my number 6, and Biana as my 12."

"Fitz was my number 2, Dex was number 4. and Keefe was my number 9." Linh said. She noticed how she blushed when she said Fitz's name. Sophie's back went rigid at that. Then she shook of her jealousy and told herself that she wasn't being fair to Linh.

"Fitz, why don't you go next," Biana _helpfully_ suggested. She smirked. Sophie had a feeling Biana knew about her crush on her brother. **(The wording is a bit weird, it's not saying that Sophie has a crush on her own brother, she doesn't have have one.)**

"HEY! You looked at my scroll," he accused.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she replied.

He let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. Sophie was number 3, Linh was number 5. The rest I barely know." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Biana taking a peek at the paper.

"Poop, he's not lying," Biana complained.

Sophie could feel her face burning so she changed the subject.

"Who hasn't gone yet?" She asked.

"You haven't," Dex pointed out. "Well, I haven't either and neither has Tam." "I guess I'll go to get it over with. Biana is 4, Linh is 6 and Sophie is 57."

Then Tam went. "Biana was my number 5 and Sophie was my number 9." She smiled when he glanced at Biana. They were both blushing. Sophie sighed as she realized she was the only one left. And everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"Ummmmm. Keefe is my 2, Tam is 5, Fitz is 7, and Dex is 86." There was an awkward silence after she finished. Fitz was the one who broke it.

"Isn't it weird that none of us are each others number 1?"

Biana answered that. "Not really, it's actually unusual to have a mutual number 1."

"How do you know that?" Dex asked. Sophie was curious too.

"I think I'm going to apply for Matchmaker training."

"Really?!" everyone asked. Sophie remembered an earlier conversation she had, something about how Matchmakers trained for centuries.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm going to start preparing after the Elite levels."

The group chatted a bit more until it gradually dispersed. Just as she was about to step into the light, Fitz touched her arm.

"Hey" he said.

"Oh umm, hi" she mentally cringed and started to shift her hair over her face. He looked nervous and his face was flushed.

"I'm wondering if you would like to...ummm... go with me to do something t...together like as...a..date?" Her mouth opened but no words came out.

"You don't have to answer me now and we have the stuff going on with the Black Swan and Neverseen but..." then he took a deep breath and finished the sentence in a rush. "butiwouldreallylikeitandBianasaidthatyoulikemetoosowillyousayyes?" Biana was so going to get it. She slowly turned around with happiness radiating off her. She smiled at him and said...

"Yes, of course."

 **Okay, done with this chapter now. I think I'm going to do more flashbacks later on. I have a vague idea where this story is going but suggestions would be helpful. For example, ships. I'll include all the one you guys want but there can only be one endgame ship per couple so I dunno. Help me make up my mind.**

 **Pancakes or waffles for breakfast**?


	5. 03-A Note

**Strawbr'yblond periwinkle love: Thanks!** Fitz's voice shook her back to reality.

"Since you're obviously not relaxing let's just go back inside and record more of your memories. After all now that we are fully Cognates you have to share everything with me." He gave her a grin and she returned it.

"I'm not in the mood for a Telepathy session, wanna make ripplepuffs instead?"

He laughed, "I would never pass up ripplepuffs especially Edaline's recipe. They both walked down the hill and into Havenfield. Grady glared at Fitz like usual until Edaline's nudged him. Sophie inwardly groaned.

"What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes, "My parents are so embarrassing sometimes."

"I'm pretty sure all are."

Opening a cupboard Sophie pulled out a bag of chocolate chips. She unscrewed it and began to measure it out into a bowl. Amidst all the chocolate was a note, stamped with the sign of the Black Swan. They both peered at it not knowing what to do. The organisation was no longer on bad terms with the council but they no longer regularly updated their members. Apparently they were recruiting more members in case of another emergency. Sophie was the first to speak.

"Is that a note from the Black Swan? I can't believe it, after more than a year of waiting they finally send a sign!" Anger rose up, tightening the knot beneath her ribcage.

"They promised to check in on us!"

"Sophie, it's fine. Nothing even happened these past few years."

"I know. But Juline and Tiergan haven't been informing me about what's going on."

"Then maybe that's what this message is for." Fitz suggested.

"Oh."

She plucked the paper from the measuring cup. Fitz sighed as she took her hand out of his to smooth the paper out. She smirked.

"It's not funny if your mind becomes shrouded in fog whenever you stop holding someone's hand."

"It kinda is." She pointed out. Her enhancer ability did come in handy sometimes but sometimes irritating to her friends.

"Are you going to read it?"

"Yes." At that moment her imparter flashed with several messages, all announcing a note from the Black Swan.

Fitz quickly told them to light leap to meet at Havenfield. Soon Dex, Linh, Keefe, Biana and Dex arrived.

"So did you guys all get a note?" asked Linh.

They all held them up.

"I didn't read it yet," admitted Sophie.

"I don't think anyone did," remarked Dex.

"It'll probably say something like everything will die and you must save it. Except of course it will rhyme. Cuz it's lame when they don't rhyme it." commented Keefe.

"Thanks for the reassurance" muttered Sophie.

"No problem!"

"I'm just going to read it now." said Sophie.

"Me too", said the others. And because Fitz didn't have his own he looked over Sophie's shoulder.

When she finished reading she felt an

urge to tug out an eyelash.

A loud inhale was the collective response.

"I can't believe it."

 **I thought I uploaded this but I guess not, so sorry about the wait.**

 **Would you rather I update every 2 days but short chapters or the same length they are now but every week and possibly longer?**


	6. 04-Makes no sense, like usual

**So now I will be updating more frequently.**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Here's another update.**

 **Dust Bunny: Suspense? Like cliffhangers? *evil laugh***

 **Ellie: Bwahahahaha!**

 **Mystery1224: No. I am not a Sophitz shipper. This story has a 99.99% chance of being Sophitz though. So if you ship anyone else with Sophie you might not like this. I totally ship Sokeefe.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and reading.**

The note looked as though it was hastily scrawled.

Hurry come to meet us

The time to ask it is not

Not the Wanderling Woods

Not those trees

Ask S and D

Don't fall

Like times ago

Hurry

Sophie sighed. In the typical Black Swan style it made pretty much no sense.

 **So not really a cliffhanger this time.**

 **What do you think the note means? I mean I got it planned out and stuff but it would be nice to read what you think.**


	7. 05-Tree

**Yay! I checked the number of views I got on this. 500 so far! It may not seem like a lot to other people but it does to me. So thank you for reading this.**

 **Dust Bunny: That's a pretty good guess.**

 **Yourfriendlylocalbookworm: Thanks. I'm thinking of getting a beta but I have no idea how.**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: I totally agree with your username.**

Everyone was staring at their papers as though it would give them answers. Then suddenly she understood.

"You have that look on your face again." Keefe commented.

"What face?"

"The one you always get when you get a crazy idea or figure something out."

Her theory did make sense. If you really thought about it. Which she didn't want to, it left her with lots of bad and painful memories.

"So if the trees they are talking about aren't the Wanderling ones, what other trees are left? It leaves us with a lot of options still. But underneath it says ask S and D which probably refers to me and Dex. And fall is another word for autumn. And a long time ago me and Dex were kidnapped and then Mr Forkle left us at the Four Seasons Tree."

Dex's face paled, obviously remembering the terrible ordeal.

"Wait, so are you saying that's where we need to go?" asked Fitz.

Sophie nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go!"

"Wait a second" Linh said frowning.

"We don't have a crystal."

"I guess we teleport then." Keefe looked ecstatic. Probably because the rest of them hated it.

Sophie looked around at her friends. None of them seemed to have a better option.

"Nothing important we need to bring right?"

They all shook their heads.

"Let's go then."

The group ran to the top of cliff.

"Uh oh. We need to take our registry pendants off." She facepalmed herself. They had forgotten that the last time they ran away.

"It's fine. The council is fully in agreement with the Black Swan. Even though they have been absent for quite a while." Fitz reassured.

"Okay then. Everybody join hands and on the count of 3 jump!"

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

And with that final word they all jumped. Sophie concentrated on the image of the tree, and suddnly the void opened up and they were swallowed into the inky darkness.

 **How can I get a beta(is that what it's called)?**


	8. 06-Mutantur Semper

**K.J: It's fine :) And about the Keefoster thing, I'm not going to say anything since this fanfic is Sophitz but if I make a sequel... ;)**

 **Waves-of-writing: I PMed you. But since you didn't reply I'm gonna assume you're busy at the moment so this chapter may have some mistakes.**

 **Ellie: Sorry! I know I promised to update every 2 days but sometimes I can't type one up 1 up in time. Hope you don't mind that much.**

They all landed in a huge pile.

Sophie giggle,"It's like doggie pile."

Everyone else looked at her.

"Nevermind, it's a human thing."

They all got up and brushed the dirt off.

"What did I tell you about those landings, Foster?" Keefe teased, nudging her.

She ignored him and instead looked around. The tree was as gorgeous as ever but the beauty was tainted with memories. Each section was vastly different from the others. Sitting by the tree was Granite.

When he spotted them he said, "Thank goodness you're here! I was starting to worry that I timed the delivery of the notes wrong." Sophie would probably never find out how they did that.

"What did you bring us here for?" She asked.

"Something very dangerous will happen soon." He warned.

"We are not sure when or by who but the effects will be..." He trailed off. They all knew what he was going to say. This was the Neverseen's warning. They were all quiet waiting for him to speak again.

"When Sophie joined our world things started happening. There were ripple effects from he'd appearance. The Black Swan knew this would happen but not as drastic as it is."

Sophie frowned.

"Wait-I don't get it. Are you saying that I'm the new evil. Granite laughed and the left side of his face began to crack. He quickly regained his posture.

"No, of course not. Out world has been on the tip of the disaster way before you were even creat- born. You were just the last thing to tip it over the edge. Have you ever heard of the mutantur semper scale?"

"Ever changing scale?" She repeated.

Dex looked at her.

"Wait you understood that? Never mind forgot you were a polyglot."

"The mutantur semper scale otherwise known as the ever changing scale measures the positivity and negativity of our world. It's old Elvish but humans know it as Latin. The amounts always change and so does the level of the scale. There is a safe zone and danger zone. When there is lots of trouble and disagreements it shows peace will come soon. When there is too much peace and happiness it indicates trouble will occur soon. And that is what's happening now."

Tam appeared to be deep in thought.

"It's like shadowvapor isn't it? The positivity can cancel out the negativity and vice versa. When there is equal amounts of both it's neutral."

Granite nodded. "Precisely."

Biana nudged Tam's arm.

"You're a genius!" Tam blushed. She could see the rest of her friends smirking, especially Linh.

"What can we do to stop it?" Fitz asked.

Granite was quick to reply.

"Nothing."

 **Because I didn't update for so long I made this one a bit longer to make up for it. And there's no cliffhanger.** **What scent is your shampoo? I know, it's super random. Mines a minty clear one that feels kinda cold.**


	9. 07-Basequest

"That was a waste of time." Sophie said as she sank into Biana's soft fluffy carpet.

"At least we got a warning and some time to plan before this terrifying thing strikes." That was why Linh was so great. She always looked on the best side of things. Suddenly Biana popped up from the bed.

"Let"s play Basequest! I'll go ask the boys."

She came back within a minute and shouted for Linh and Sophie to go downstairs. The boys were already there.

"Dibs with Foster!" Keefe shouted. Fitz glared.

"Shouldn't it be me since we're Cognates?"

Dex rolled his eyes. "Blah blah blah we know. You both have a crush on her and she always wins Basequest."

Both boy's faces reddened.

"Well of course I like Sophie. She's my girlfriends." Fitz replied.

"I don't like Foster. I do but not like like like just like." But his blushing face didn't convince Fitz.

"I'm dating her, not you. So don't even think about making a move on her."

Sophie wanted to disappear.

"Dude, chill. I wasn't even thinking that."

"Good."

Biana coughed.

"Back to the subject at hand. None of you are going to be on her team."

"Because it's boys verses girls." Linh added.

"Hey that's not fair!" Keefe complained.

"You have 4 people" Biana pointed with that consolation they started to play.

 **I added like 2 sentences with drama. For all you Sophitz shippers it just confirmed that Sophie and Fitz are dating. So don't hate on this because of the ship.**

 **What's your favourite candy? I like any warheads, kitkats, sour patch, and most sour candy. I hate licorice. Especially black licorice. Twizzlers taste like rubbery plastic to me and RedVines have this weird taste. Some of my friends really like the** **m though.**


	10. 08-Basequest Part Two

**DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: Poprocks have such a weird sensation which is why I like dumping a packet in my mouth and hearing it pop and stuff.**

 **Mysterious M: (: Your nice review made me smile. I really dunno if I want Tam or Dex with Biana. Maybe even Keefe, naw probably not.**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Thanks!**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: Same! Oh gosh the red food coloring is so intense. And what even is the flavor?!**

 **Ellie: Ooooh smarties. I usually close my eyes and randomly pick one, then I eat it and try to guess the flavor :)**

 **I am updating past the scedule so thank you all for being patient. And thank you Waves-Of-Writing for being my amazing beta.**

The wind whistled in Sophie's ears. Her feet made no sounds as she ran. She stopped, pausing for a second catching her breath. She just located the other team but now she couldn't find them. She sighed. Fitz was getting better at hiding his location. That meant she had to get better at finding him.

A clump of shadows moving caught her eye. It was in the dark shade of several huge trees, but if she squinted she could see that clump moving.

She prepared to run there, but someone got there from far away she could hear Biana.

"Ha! I got you, Tam!" Biana ran up to Tam and tagged his shoulder.

"Shut up." Tam looked at his feet, his dark bangs covering his rolling eyes.

Sophie smirked. One down, three to go.

She ran, not really knowing where she was going. Long blue, grass camouflaged the slick mud that she didn't realise she was stepping in. Sophie slipped and her arms flailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell into the gooey mud.

"Ouch, Foster." Sophie noticed she was lying on top of Keefe. Awkward. But then she realized they were still playing basequest.

Her arm shot out tapping his head and effectively messing up The Hair.

"HEY! What was that for?"

Sophie smirked at him and dashed off. She could feel his glare on the back of her head. 2 down, 2 to go.

Linh, she transmitted, have you found anyone?

Not yet, Linh thought, but I think I saw Dex blinking.

Okay good, I already tagged Keefe and Tam.

Sophie closed her eyes, concentrating. The dark veil that hid Fitz's location became wispier until it was gone. Then it was covered again. It didn't matter, she already knew where he was.

She ran towards the hill with a huge leafy tree. Channelling energy into her legs she leaped up, grabbing a branch and swung herself up and poked the motionless figure.

"Hey, Fitz."

Fitz rolled his eyes.

"No fair. You always get me." Sophie grinned at that.

They both scooted closer.

"Shouldn't you be chasing down Dex?" he murmured in her ear. When he did that it was so hard to concentrate.

"I-I have time." She stammered. Fitz chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Be careful, this branch could break," Sophie warned. Fitz smiled.

"No, it won't. It's thicker than you are."

Her eyes widened and then she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did you just call me fat?"

Fitz blushed.

"NO! That's not what I meant."

Sophie was still giggling.

"I know."

He looked relieved. She gazed into his dreamy teal eyes, and he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. They leaned closer and closer, their lips barely apart.

 **That's not a cliffhanger, is it? I was planning to pre-type a bunch of chapters but...yeah.**

 **Do you play an instrument, and is so which ones?**

 **I play cello, piano, and guitar. I self taught violin, viola, and ukelele. I read mostly bass clef since cello is my main instrument. But my treble, tenor and alto are eh.**


	11. 09- Mallowmelt

**Thank you so much lovelunalovegood and DustBunnyFromTheLostCities for favoriting and following.**

 **Mystery1224: Muahahahaha!**

 **lovelunalovegood: Hehe. Sorry.**

 **K.J : No problem. I quit piano lessons 2 years ago. I think I was on level 3, so you are probably way better.**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Cliffhangers are so fun to write, but I really don't like reading them. Here's the next chapter.**

Fitz and Sophie's lips met in a soft sweet kiss. A loud noise sounded from below and they both pulled away.

"Hey, lovebirds! The girls already won so you can come down." Dex yelled up to them.

They both sighed. Fitz jumped off the branch and slowly levitated to the ground. Sophie, on the other hand, didn't quite think it through and landed on her butt.

She pushed herself off the ground and stood up, wiping the dirt off her pants.

"What do we do now then?" she asked.

Biana grinned. "Eat mallomelt, of course!" She added, "And the winners get twice as much as the losers."

The girls laughed as the boys whined.

They walked into Everglen. Perhaps palace was a better word to describe the ginormous crystal structure that lay before them.

Della placed a platter of mallowmelt and glasses of iced drinks on the crystal table.

"Enjoy," She said with a smile.

"Whoa, that's a lot. Enough to last me a lifetime." Keefe said, patting his stomach.

"More like a minute." Joked Fitz. Sophie rolled her eyes and reached out to grab one of the desserts. But something smelled off. It was a sickeningly sweet scent. "Is it just me, or does it smell like burned sugar?"

Biana's eyes widened,"It does! It smells like... whatsitcalled...?"

Sophie's eyes widened in terror."It smells like Everblaze."


	12. 10-Everblaze

**K.J: For your question about which fictional character I would marry, the answer is none. I don't even want to marry in real life. Besides so many ships would sink. Your questions about ovens and stuff made me think about their daily lives. Maybe nothing needs cooking, idk? You know what's weird? That in nearly every book it doesn't mention the characters going to the toilet . Well Keefe said he went to go "poo" once. And who was the first elf? So many unanswered questions.**

 **Dust Bunny: You'll find out in this chapter :D**

 **Someonewhodoesntcare: Happy to know you're looking forward to the next chapter.**

Dex laughed nervously. "You're kidding aren't you?"

They all waited for the punch line, when it didn't come they realized Sophie was deadly serious.

"I'm not kidding." Sophie said sternly.

"I think the smell is coming from outside," Linh commented.

Sophie sniffed the air, Linh was right.

But it couldn't be Everblaze could it? All the Pyrokinetics were restricted to only small candle flames, courtesy of Dex's improved ability restrictor. The memory of the restrictor was painful, but the Pyrokinetics had agreed, the few Pyrokinetics left were worried more lives would be endangered and nobody wanted that.

Sophie started running to the door that led to Everglen's backyard.

"Don't follow me." She called back. So naturally, her friends all followed her. She screeched to a halt at the sight of blazing flames at the back of the massive yard. The neon-yellow color was a tell-tale sign that it was definitely Everblaze. It swallowed everything in its path, slowly melting and burning its way through. Sophie couldn't tell where it came from but she knew it would soon reach Everglen.

"We need to make Frissyn!" Biana shouted.

Sophie fumbled to get her crystal out of her pocket. She had to leap home and get the scope. Fitz held on to her arm, preventing her.

"Wait! The council already has it in supply." He said.

Tam exhaled.

Fitz glanced over.

"Funny story-" Tam started.

"What?" Fitz interrupted

Linh sighed. "Just tell them."

"It's all used up." Tam finished.

"Woah. Back the T-Rex up. Don't they always keep some in store after what happened in Eternalia?" Keefe asked.

Linh nodded.

"They did. But there was a freak Everblaze fire in Arizona. At first, they thought it was a wildfire since it's so hot there but then they realized it was much more dangerous. So all of the Frissyn was used up to put it out." Tam explained.

Fitz groaned.

"That's just wonderful."

Sophie racked her memory. She couldn't remember anything about a fire in Arizona.

She felt Tam shadow-whisper to her. "We overheard a conversation, not long after the war."

Sophie waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

She asked him how he knew she was going to ask, making sure that no one noticed she was transmitting. He answered her question out loud.

"It was written all over your face."

Everyone else looked confused, except for Fitz who was rapidly talking on his imparter.

"And I thought Telepathic conversations were bad." Muttered Keefe.

Biana shrieked so loudly Sophie felt her heart almost jump out.

"We're running out of time. I don't care how we do it, my home will not be burned down." She pointed a quivering finger at the fire that was slowly but definitely spreading.

How did it even appear? Sophie shook the thought off. There would be time to think about that after.

Fitz released her arm and she fished it out.

She managed to create a path of light and took a step towards it.

"Dex, hail Kesler and tell him to start making the Frissyn. Biana and Fitz, go get the most important things in Everglen, just in case. I'll go bottle the Quintessence, I have the bottle and scope at home. I'll leap to Havenfield first to get them." She instructed.

Fitz shoved his imparter in his pocket and shook his head. "Nuh uh. I'm coming with you. I already hailed my parents and told them to not freak out and to not tell the council yet. They're at Atlantis and promised to stay there until it's safe. I said we had it under control."

It would be easier with Fitz helping her, she reasoned. So, she agreed.

They both stepped into the beam of light.

Sophie held onto his hand. " _Do_ we have it under control?"

She could barely hear as she was swept away, but she was sure that Fitz had said,

"I hope so.

 **Truth or dare? If you picked dare, ask the nearest person why alicorn poop is glittery. If you picked truth, in a review tell one of the most embarrassing things that has happened to you or that you have done.**


	13. 11- Kidnapped

**So this was supposed to turn out better than it is, but oh well. I'll probably go back and revise all the chapters once I finish this darn book.**

 **Reviews at the very bottom from now on.**

* * *

"Just wait here. 'K?" Sophie said.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly.

"Be safe. Don't take too long, Soph!" He yelled as she ran in.

She pondered for a split second and then ran to one of the many rooms.

Sophie yanked open a crystal drawer, labeled 'Universe'. And there it was, the scope and bottles. She scooped them into her arms and shoved the drawer closed with her elbows.

Sophie felt something move behind her.

She whipped her head around and saw...nothing. She slowly made her way to the door, keeping alert. She pulled on a loose eyelash. It fell to the ground.

There it was again.

A soft rustling.

Sophie froze.

It couldn't be the Neverseen?

Could it?

 **(Hahaha! No cliffhanger this time. I feel nice today ;)**

She let out a deep breath. Fitz was right, she was being paranoid.

But something felt off.

She took a cautious step forward.

Nothing happened.

She took another step.

Yup, nothing was happening. She was just about to let out a nervous laugh when a clammy hand clapped over her eyes.

She barely had time to shout out,

"FI-" , before her mind went black and she was sent tumbling into unconsciousness.

There was a raging pain in her head. Sophie could smell hints of fragrant flowers. She could tell that she was lying on a soft surface, normally kidnappers bound her wrists and tortured her.

That's a funny way to treat your captive, she thought drowsily. She fought the fluffy fog that clouded her mind and tried to open her eyes.

She heard a conversation, she could only make out a few of the words. Sophie knew that the first of the voices was Fitz's.

"When—up"

"—Fine—almost—" said a second voice.

"Explain later—worry," Someone else chimed in.

Sophie began to think of what the words could have possibly meant, but then she felt a pang in her temple and the pain took over.

* * *

 **Lol, no one picked dare. I asked my mom and this is how it went.**

 **Me: Hey mom, why's alicorn poop glittery?**

 **Mom: Mmmm.**

 **Me: Are you listening?**

 **Mom: Mmhmm**

 **Me: Okay, why's alicorn poop glittery?**

 **Mom: What are you talking about?** **(translated from chinese)**

 **Me: It's- agh! Nevermind then.**

 **Mom: Wait, what did you say?** **(translated from chinese)**

 **And then I walked away.**

 **One of the most embarrassing things that have happened to me is this one time there was a girl at the beach who looked like my friend who I carpooled with, so I went up to her and said, "OH! I finally found you, come on. Let's go in the water." Then she turned around and said, "Who are you?" So naturally I mumbled an apology and ran. I was like 7.**

 **Mystery1224: Hahaha! That must've been awkward, he is pretty cute though.**

 **Guest: Ouch! Those sticky hand things get so dirty, when I was little I used to try and pick all the dust and stuff off 'cuz I though washing it would make it not sticky.**

 **Ellie: Thanks so much! I often wish I was a vanisher too. How awesome would that be?!**

 **Here's a question. If you could have any elven ability what would you have? I would want to be a Hydrokinetic, I could technically control people(70% water) and I live on the coast. Besides, it's cool ;p**


End file.
